


What Lurks in the Shadows

by Yullenpyon



Series: Kinktober 2020 Stydia Edition [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Egg Laying, Egg Removal, F/M, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Lydia Martin, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Kidnapped Lydia Martin, Kidnapped Stiles Stilinski, Kinktober 2020, Original Character(s), Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stydia, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, The Pack to the rescue, Violence, engaged stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yullenpyon/pseuds/Yullenpyon
Summary: Stiles and his team have been looking for the thing that killed that couple 2 weeks ago while he and Lydia had swapped bodies and he thinks he might have finally found something. Too bad the creature had found him first.
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Tentacle Monster, Stiles Stilinski/Tentacle Monster
Series: Kinktober 2020 Stydia Edition [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948657
Kudos: 11





	What Lurks in the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:
> 
> There's are mentions of death, assault, rape and violence. Both Lydia and Stiles are kidnapped and assaulted by the creature Stiles is tracking. 
> 
> This is a direct sequel to my story Looking at You Through Your Eyes however it simply contains some info and is not necessary to read to understand this one. 
> 
> This is day 25 of my series for Kinktober 2020. Today's Kink is Tentacles.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Stiles’ chest is burning in anger as he walks away from the mutilated 3 day old bodies tucked hidden away in the corner of an alleyway, they had been the 3rd couple they had found torn to shreds in the last two weeks and his team were nowhere close to figuring the case out. The male victims had deep bite wounds and chunks missing from their limbs and torsos almost as if something had been feeding on them while the female victims looked as if they had been torn open from the inside out. It honestly reminded Stiles of that chestburster scene from the old Alien movie he had watched with his mom as a kid and the weird slim they had found coating the inside of the woman’s stomach had only strengthen his theory that they were dealing with something similar. When he had brought up his theory that the creature they were hunting down is using the couples to as some sort of incubator and food source he had been laughed right out of headquarters by Daniels and Fortuna, the two agents mocking him by saying he’s watched one to many sci-fi movies. Stiles quickly checks in with the coroner, giving them orders for the bodies before he heads back to office to fill out his report, stilling when he catches something out of the corner of his eye. Drawing his gun Stiles motions to his partner and the other agents to follow him as they move towards the other alleyway, finding a trail of pale green slim consistent with the substance found on their victims. The agents call for the forensic guys to check it out before following the trail until it disappears at the entrance of the preserve. 

“Get a team out here to try and find where the trail starts up again. These bodies are about three days old which means another pair will show up soon if we don’t find this thing.”

“Roger that Stilinski.”

Leaving the trail to the other agents Stiles and Anna head back to headquarters, reporting their discovery to their boss before finishing their reports. Waving goodbye to his partner as she heads out for the day Stiles sticks around the office, searching through the agency’s bestiary for anything that could help him crack the case. After 2 hours of flipping through page after page Stiles groans in disappointment as nothing seems to match the attacks, giving up and deciding to head home to his fiancé before an image appears on the screen causing him to freeze. ‘Holy shit Kraken’s are fucking real?’ Stiles thinks, a sick sensation settling deep in his guts as he reads paragraph after paragraph of information that is starting to look familiar. Sending a message to his partner to meet him at the entrance of the preserve, explaining what he had found in the bestiary, Stiles climbs into his jeep and peels out of the parking garage. Flying down the roads Stiles’ phone goes off showing Lydia’s name on the car’s display screen, his heart racing when he hears the banshee crying through the speaker. 

“Lydia what’s wrong? Where are you?”

“I-I was heading out to pick up some snacks for the pack meeting tonight and before I knew it I was standing by the lake in the preserve, you know the one with that network of caves around it?”

“Lydia stay on the phone I’m coming to get you right now baby.”

“Stiles hurry I think something’s out here.”

Slamming his foot down on the gas Stiles speeds through street after street as he rushes to get to his fiancé, sending out SOS messages to Anna and the pack as he drives, thankful he had thought to program generic messages to send in emergencies into his phone. Stiles instructs Lydia to keep quiet and find somewhere to hid as he finally makes it to the service road that will lead him straight to her location. The FBI agent releases a sigh of relief when finally reaches the rocky lake and catches sight of his fiancé near the water. Throwing the car into park Stiles rushes to the banshee quietly calling her name, her body tense as she stares blankly at the water, wrapping her in his arms once he gets close.

“Stiles…”

“Hey Lyds it’s going to be ok, I got you baby.”

“Stiles we need to go, NOW!”

Lydia screams, tears filling her eyes, the voices in her head frantically yelling at them to run, to get far away before it is too late as her fiancé is dragging her away from the water’s edge. Making a break towards the jeep Stiles stumbles as something wet hits his shin before it wraps around his leg and drags him towards the lake, making him lose his grip on Lydia’s hand. Stiles is dragged away from her faster than Lydia can react, fear slamming around in her chest when he disappears into the water before wet and something slimy grabs at her as well. Lydia can’t help but gasp in shock when the cold lake water hits her fast and hard as she is dragged through the freezing water towards the other side of the lake, swallowing some of the murky water while her lungs burn, desperate for air. The banshee hits the wet, cold, hard ground of one of the numerous caves surrounding the large lake, shivering as she coughs up water before trying to see her surroundings. She can barely see Stiles slightly moving form lying across from her in the low light, covered in what looks like green slim before the wet, slimy thing around her leg tightens and drags her closer to the centre where a dark pool of water is located. Stiles groans when he feels himself being dragged along the rocky floor, moaning in pain as something wraps around his torso, trapping his arms and squeezes hard. His head is spinning from the hit it took when he was slammed into the floor previously and Lydia’s voice sounds muffled and distance as he fights to keep his eyes open. Once they are closer to the centre pool, illuminate from light spilling in through holes and cracks in the ceiling Lydia can see the two of them are being held up by thick, slimy green tentacles, jolting when she sees more moving beneath the water’s surface. 

“Fucking ell iz dah' a kraken? No tentacle monster m’ass Daniels, fucking dick.”

Stiles slurs as he dips in and out of consciousness, hissing when something sharp attaches itself to the back of his neck before he slowly loses control of his body and passes out. Lydia’s heart lurches when she hears Stiles’ slurred speech and catches sight of his bleeding head, eyes widening at how much blood is leaking out of his wound and something sticking out of the back of his neck. A tentacle begins to wrap around they bodies coating them completely in thick green slim, holding the couple still as their clothes begin to melt away. Lydia can’t help but scream in fear when a large squid like head breaks the surface of the water, its beady yellow eyes staring at her while its jaw opens to reveal three circular rows of thin needle like teeth. The Kraken’s, as her fiancé called it before he passed out, monstrous eyes begins to glow as it turns to look at Stiles who jerks awake in its tight hold, gasping for air before his eyes begin to glow the same colour as the creature’s eyes. Stiles stares unseeing as glowing lines spread across the skin of his neck from where the tentacle is attached, spreading down his chest and up his cheeks to his glowing eyes before the creature drops his limp body to the ground as another tentacle spreads Lydia’s legs. 

“NOOOOOOO! GET THE FUCK AWAY FOR MEEEEEE!”

Lydia screams terrified as the creature forcibly spreads her legs open and drags a large tentacle between her thighs, pressing and rubbing against her folds before the tip of it slips between them and pushes in. The banshee is sobbing as she feels herself being forced open, her body shaking in fear as the Kraken's limb shoves deeper and deeper inside of her, pressing up against the entrance of her womb before painfully forcing itself inside. Once inside the creature’s tentacle slides across the walls of her womb, coating it in thick green slime before pulling out and replacing it with a new tube like one and two smaller ones. Lydia gasps in pain as the two small, thin tentacles pierce her cunt along side the larger tube one, forcing the entrance of her womb wide open to allow the tube like tentacle to slip inside. The thing inside her starts to vibrate and move as Lydia frantically struggles to get away, crying out in pain as the tentacles holding her tighten their grip around her body. The banshee struggles to breathe, tears running down her face as she catches a glimpse of multiple round objects inside the tentacle assaulting her insides moving towards her at an alarming speed. Lydia screams in pain as the first of the round objects push past the stretched rim of her cunt, rearranging her insides as it travels deeper into her body before the banshee passes out from the pain of it shoving its way into her womb. 

Intense pain throbbing throughout her body is what Lydia wakes up to, her stomach feeling uncontrollably full as everything below her hips burns. The banshee wearily opens her eyes as something heavy and warm is dropped on her, begging to any deity out there that the memories she has are just simply a nightmare as she catches sight of the top of Stiles’ head, his face tucked into her neck. Terror flares through her when Lydia realizes her fiancé isn’t moving and is barely breathing, her breathe hiccupping when she something slimy preventing her from lifting her arms to check to see if he’s alright. Shifting her head slightly Lydia feels her heart leap into her throat when she sees the tentacle attached to back of Stiles’ neck, screaming as the two of them are suddenly rearranged, his limp cock being forced inside her. A thin tentacle slides down her fiancé’s body before it dips between his ass cheeks and shoves itself into his hole, pressing against his prostate and vibrating in a steady rhythm. Stiles weakly groans at the sensation, his face still slack, his eyes blank and unseeing, as his cock slowly starts to harden up inside of her. Lydia is screaming his name as the creature forces Stiles to orgasm deep inside her, his cum coating the things it had deposited in her womb before the two of them are ripped apart and dragged into a deeper part of the cave. Lydia can now hear the faint sounds of someone crying as they are moved through the dimly lit area, briefly catching sight of another couple before she and Stiles are thrown into a cell and locked inside. Stiles’ body slumps and his eyes fall shut as the tentacle detaches from the back of his neck, leaving deep wounds that bleed heavily behind before it disappears from sight. Lydia struggles to crawl over to her fiancé, sighing in relief when she can find his pulse before pulling his limp body into her arms and looking past the metal bars at the other captured couple. The other woman doesn’t respond to the banshee’s calls either because she can’t or won’t, her belly swollen to the point where if she makes one wrong move her stomach will explode before her cries turn to screams as her skin ripples. Lydia watches in horror as the other woman’s stomach bulges and ripples before the skin is split apart as she is ripped open from the inside out by small green tentacles, tearing at her skin until 12 miniature Krakens spill from the gaping hole in her belly. The banshee clings to Stiles harder, one hand pressing into her own swollen stomach, as she watches the baby Krakens tear apart the female host before they begin to tear into her unconscious male partner. Three thick tentacles slither across the cave floor, wrapping around the shredded bodies and collecting the babies before taking all of them from the banshee’s sight as Lydia sobs, fear running through her at the fate awaiting her and Stiles as she cries herself to sleep in the dark cave.

Lydia isn’t sure how long they’ve been trapped down in these dark, damp caves but she is slowly losing hope for a rescue as Stiles reminds unconscious and her belly begins to swell larger. The banshee doesn’t need the voices telling her their time is almost up, she knows from Stiles’ ranting about his case that they have about 3 days from when the last couple died before they end up next. Lydia clutches to Stiles closer to her body desperate to try and keep him warm as his body’s shivering is starting to slow down and his lips are gaining a blue tint to them. A muddled sounding roar snaps Lydia’s attention away from her fiancé’s face, hope starting to well up inside her as she covers Stiles’ ears whispering a soft apology to him, before she uses the last of her strength to scream for help with her banshee voice. Breathing hard Lydia slumps against Stiles as more noise reaches her ears, eyes closing from exhaustion before a loud metallic screeching sound fills the cell jolting her awake. It takes a moment for her eyes to focus and for a moment the banshee is sure she’s dreaming when she Kira standing before her, surrounded by bright fox fire and brandishing a sharp Katana as the Kitsune slices through the metal bars with ease, a concerned Peter and Malia right behind her.

“Shit! Kira I need you to run a low level of electricity through both their bodies. Start with Lydia first to keep the eggs dormant long enough for Deaton to remove them, Malia be ready to carry Lydia as I get Stiles.”

The two girls nod before Kira shocks Lydia, apologizing profusely when the banshee cries out in pain at the shock, moving quickly to give Stiles a small shock that forces him to take a deep breath and briefly open his eyes before he slumps back into unconsciousness, his breathing more steady than it had been the entire time they have been held captured. Malia quickly moves into to scoop up the banshee as Peter carefully picks up the battered human, taking extra precautions not to jostle his injured body any more than necessary before the make their way out of the caves with Kira splitting off to help the pack and Stiles’ partner Anna finish off the Kraken and it’s children. Peter and Malia move quickly through the series of caves, breathing a sigh of relief as the reach the surface and bundling their injured packmates into the back of the older wolf’s car before peeling out of the preserve and heading towards Deaton’s clinic. The druid is outside waiting with Melissa as they speed into the parking lot, hurrying through the door as they carry the injured couple into the back room where they are instructed to lay them on the set up tables. The Sheriff quickly covers his son and his future daughter in law with thick blankets to help them warm up as Melissa and Deaton get to work hooking up IVs before the Druid is injecting an anti-venom into Stiles’ arm and grabs a machine that remind the shifter’s of a mini vacuum. 

“What is that?”

“Well Miss Hale we need to carefully remove those kraken eggs from Miss Martin’s womb while they are dormant or else they are going to rip her open.”

“Ike in Aliens…”

“In a manner of speaking yes Mr. Stilinski.” 

“Humph told chu so Daniels, fucking dick.”

The group share a soft chuckle, relief flooding their bodies as Stiles slurs the comments while he sluggishly moves his head towards his fiancé and cracks his eyes open for the first time since the attack. Lydia feels tears fill her eyes in relief, stretching her arm out to grasp at Stiles’ hand as he manages enough strength to grab her hand before she turns to Deaton and tells him to get those things out of her. Lydia squeezes her fiancé’s fingers, bracing herself for the pain Deaton warned about as the Druid and Melissa push the nozzle of the machine into her, holding her down as she tries to buck away from the intrusion until the thin nozzle slips into her womb. At Deaton’s instructions Melissa administers a pain killer to the crying banshee, trying her best to comfort the crying girl before the druid is activating the machine, shredding the fragile eggs and bodies of the kraken babies as it sucks them out of the banshee’s womb. After an hour Melissa does a quick ultrasound so Deaton can check to make sure all the eggs and creatures are removed, pulling the machine from the banshee and treat their external wounds before allowing the couple to press close to each and rest, they minds and bodies exhausted from the ordeal. Sheriff Stilinski tucks his dozing son and future daughter in law in, pressing soft kisses to their sweaty foreheads before closing the lights and following the others to convene with the pack and Stiles’ partner as the couple sleeps, thankful they found them in time.


End file.
